


Awakening-The moons of Saturn

by Astraearose, SailorSilverLadybug



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Rarepair, Romance, canondivergence, more tags to be added later, non canon couple but they work perfectly, notcanonbutworks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astraearose/pseuds/Astraearose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSilverLadybug/pseuds/SailorSilverLadybug
Summary: Sequel to Awakening - the stars collide.Our adventure continues in this exciting story. Hotaru has found her true love and soulmate. Has discovered a child and has to rescue another from the dark razor sharp grasp of chaosRated T for now but may go up in the future we will see how it goesRead to find out what happens





	1. Adventure awaits

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own sailor moon just like playing with the characters 
> 
> Thanks to my Beta and close friend for sorting this out and letting me borrow her OCs 
> 
> Please read the prequel so it saves confusion and please review

**The Moons of Saturn**

 

Chapter 1

 

**Unknown location**

 

Angharad weaved through the dark hallways. She passed Rubeus brooding in the throne room, seemingly being unnoticed, and released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding when she had gotten a safe distance away.

 

She could feel eyes on her. Who they belonged to she didn’t know, but it didn’t strike fear into her like she thought it would. Instead she felt she was being embraced by much smaller arms. “I love you big sister, please come home.” The voice of a child?

 

She shook her head. She didn’t have a young sister and she shook away the image that was trying to haunt her mind and punched a cave wall, then hissed in pain. She was going to have to try and fix a broken wrist now. “Just brilliant” she muttered.

 

**Back with Zita, Hotaru and Shingo**

 

“Hara onee-chan, Hara onee-chan!” the little one cried out.

 

“Zita-chan, come back to mommy and daddy princess, come on,” Hotaru pressed, sounding calm but internally panicking. 

 

Zita awoke gasping for air. And soon the tears began. 

 

Doctor Mizuno moved quickly to safely take the wires off the small child and then Usagi came running in, pale as a ghost. 

 

Shingo jumped up and got ahold of his sister before she klutzed out and damaged the expensive equipment. 

 

“Usagi what on earth is wrong with you?” Shingo asked. 

 

Usagi looked around frantically not registering Shingo’s words and soon her eyes focused on the small child in front of her. 

 

Usagi slowly made her way to the bed and the wide eyed little girl who put her arms up to the woman. Usagi was stroking her forehead and the youngster began glowing. “Moonlit lullaby,” she whispered, and within seconds the child was sleeping. Usagi smiled at the soft snuffling snores that came from the child. 

 

“Hotaru, Shingo, I think you need to sit down,” Doctor Mizuno spoke, noticing the tension and worry lines in Usagi’s features.

 

Hotaru sat obediently but Shingo remained stubborn and stood. “It’s your funeral,” Doctor Mizuno muttered playfully, trying to set the mood lighter. 

 

“The young woman we saw in the field tonight. She’s not actually one of them. I believe she was taken from the future at a malleable age possibly no older than Zita is now, and was twisted to Chaos’ will,” Usagi finally spoke.

 

Shingo sat down with a heavy thud. “Two kids,” he murmured. 

 

Then Chibiusa came in not long after her mother. There were tears streaming down her face. “I should have been responsible, but I’m just a stupid kid.” She wept loudly. 

 

“What are you talking about?” Hotaru pressed. She couldn’t be mad at the girl, she was two years younger than her and this may have happened when she could have been still a child herself. 

 

Chibiusa took a deep breath. “I was put in charge of Angharad. We went out into Crystal Tokyo and out the blue, Rubeus appeared from nowhere. But he didn’t have the Black Moon crest on his forehead. I didn’t have my transformation brooch or anything... And...” she started sobbing harder. 

 

“He took Angharad.” Usagi finished for her.

 

“She was only five, but the evil being pushed into her would have aged her to a young adult. Like it did me when death phantom got a hold of me.”

 

“You weren’t a stupid kid Chibs. Crystal Tokyo was compromised.” Now Setsuna walked in, trying to comfort them.

 

“I should have still tried to defend her, but I was so paralyzed in fear. It didn’t register he was going after her until he got ahold of her and was crying in his arms and struggling to get free. Then they disappeared. I’m so sorry Auntie ‘Taru and Uncle Shingo.” 

 

Hotaru wrapped the younger girl in her arms. “It’s not your fault and we’re not going to blame you are we?” she gave a pointed look to Shingo 

 

Shingo’s eyes widened to saucers. “No, no we’re not Chibiusa.” Then he got a grin on his face 

 

“It means I can take the bastard’s head off myself,” he finished.

 

“What do you mean Shingo?” Hotaru asked 

 

He nodded at his sister and niece, “I was there the night Rubeus took the senshi and then kidnapped these two and tried using them against each other. I was so angry and wanted to help but no matter how much I prayed I was still helpless. I guess I was too young to transform or something,” he shrugged. 

 

Setsuna nodded. “The seal wouldn’t have broken until you reached puberty,” she explained .

 

“We need to go to Elysion. There are four of us that need to collect our birthrights. I was trying to put this off until Crystal Tokyo came close, but if Rubeus is back he is going to be incredibly dangerous with Chaos only influencing him and the Yakuza.” Usagi spoke with an air of authority. 

 

Setsuna’s eyes softened, though Usagi was becoming her mother at least she would love a great deal. She would rule with a gentle hand, and with them guiding her there would be no stopping them, well not easily anyway.

 

“I suggest we get a good night's sleep first. We’re all exhausted from tonight’s battle,” Hotaru said 

 

They all nodded in agreement and said their respective good nights and went to their rooms. 

 

**The next morning**

Morning soon came around and Hotaru awoke to the smell of pancakes. She gently woke her love and their child and they went downstairs together. 

 

“Mommy, can I have four pacakes?” Zita asked, her large purple eyes blinking fervently.

 

Hotaru laughed loud and clear, “we will see how two pancakes do you first sweetheart.” 

 

Zita pouted. “Daddy?” 

 

Shingo grinned at the little one. “Listen to your mother Sweetheart, I'm not defying her she can be scary.” 

 

“M’kay,” she said as she ran up to the table. Shingo moved closer to Hotaru and pulled her into him and kissed her lovingly on her forehead. The ghosts of the night before disappeared.  she may have laughed at her child but Shingo could see the haunted woman hidden within her. 

 

Breakfast was served and everyone was discussing multiple things. Hotaru tried to make herself concentrate on her child but there was so much going on. She struggled to focus on what the child was chatting about. 

 

Ikuko brushed a hand across the young woman’s hair. Hotaru looked up and gave Ikuko a clueless grin. “You will get used to it sweetheart. I’ve been dealing with them and the growing team for the best part of six years and still get confused sometimes.” 

 

“And I complete the team right?” she asked. 

 

“We wished every battle you would find us, but being in Shibuya you may not have felt us,” Michiru said. 

 

“Shingo?” She looked at her lover who nodded and swallowed the bit of pancake he was chewing.

 

“She kept all the newspaper clippings. So she might have felt some sort of connection,” Shingo confirmed 

 

Murmurs of appreciation were heard across the table. “They really proud of you momma,” Zita spoke. She was much brighter this morning and seemed so much healthier than the previous day. 

 

Usagi swallowed and watched the exchange between the family and then stood and lightly clinked a glass. Everyone turned to her expectantly. 

 

“After speaking with my mother from the moon through meditation last night, after the battle, she said that if we’re going to Elysion we would get rested up. She also explained that myself, Mamo-Chan, Haruki and Shingo need to collect our birth rights.” 

 

Mamoru smiled. “It will be rather nice to see Maboroshi and Yume again I wonder if they’ve started their family yet.” 

 

Usagi smiled back at him.  

 

They all walked to the back garden and entered a gazebo which was gold and silver, and decorated with a moon and earth tied together on the ground and all the symbols of the warriors surrounding them. 

 

They all transformed. “To Elysion,” Mamoru and the Shitennou said 

 

“Sailor teleport,” the girls called. 

 

Soon they were under the blue skies of Elysion. A gentleman was waiting for them and enveloped Mamoru in a fatherly hug. “It’s good to see you highness.” Yume smiled as he caught sight of the dark haired sailor and the little girl clinging to her. 

 

“You’ve finally found her?” A woman asked as she came out of the shrine holding two little girls hands. “This is Wala and Áine our twin girls. We will have one more but not yet,” Maboroshi said looking pointedly at Usagi and Mamoru. Who blushed deeply. 

 

Zita approached the twins. “Can I play with them momma?” she asked looking back.

 

Saturn smiled. “Of course you can.” The three girls ran to play in the field of flowers.

 

Maboroshi took Saturn’s hand. “Welcome to Elysion dear, now the ceremony can commence.” 

 

**End chapter one**

 


	2. The Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so a few notes on this chapter sailorsilverladybug played a massive part in this chapter (mainly the ceremony) please read and let me know what you think and please dont kill me for the cliffhanger

**Chapter two**

 

“Ceremony?” Hotaru asked.

 

Maboroshi nodded, “In order for the crystal binding ceremony to be completed all the warriors must be gathered.” 

 

Hotaru nodded; now she understood. 

 

“Hang on. There are a few more people I want to collect before we do this. They’re not Senshi, but they do have power to a degree,” Yume explained. 

 

The group looked at him in confusion. 

 

“Naru, Umino, Haruna-sensei,Osaka-sensei  Motoki, Reika, Unazuki, Etsuko, Katsuo, Judge Saichirou, Kobayashi Akio, Senator Hino, Grandpa Hino, Doctor Mizuno Saeko, and your parents Kenji and Ikuko. They are targets and, if they aren't protected, you may as well put a giant sign above your home saying easy targets.” 

 

Rei paled. “I haven’t spoke to father since...” she trailed off looked visibly frightened. Jadeite placed his arm around her waist to comfort her. 

 

Yume nodded. “I know,” he bowed his head. “He knows as well.” 

 

Rei now looked as if she was going to be violently ill. “I had to. He loves you, but ever since your mother died, part of him died with her.” 

 

“Soulbonded Soulmates,” Minako gasped. 

 

Both nodded. “How has he lived beyond her then?” Rei managed to choke out. 

 

Wala took her hand. “I’m sorry Rei, this is going to maybe make you cry.” 

 

She was thrown into hell. 

 

Remembering her mother's death hit her first. The silence in the day, but the desperate sobbing in the evening, and even her father's suicide attempts, but he was always thwarted by an unknown entity. Then she’d been taken to the shrine, where her grandfather would be able to look after her. 

 

Then the attempted sexual assault on her, setting fire to the jerk’s jacket. Her father seeing everything, but being unable to help her because he was being held back. When they finally disappeared he’d fallen to his knees praying to the Kami above and even mentioning Selene, praying and praying to keep his precious girl safe.

 

Rei came back to herself, felt wetness upon her cheek and realized she was crying. Jadeite was holding her tight and rocking her gently. 

 

“I’m sorry Rei,” Wala whispered, holding back tears of her own. Rei smiled weakly and patted the young one’s head 

 

“I needed to see it, otherwise I would have probably barbecued him if he came near me. Don’t forget Phobos and Deimos,” she choked out.

 

Yume nodded and, in a flash, disappeared. 

 

One by one their family and friends appeared with Yume, who quickly disappeared again after each arrival. 

 

Hotaru watched as everyone else appeared and remembered, “Tsuki and Tomatsu,” she gasped. Just then the two pups came out of the temple before them and leapt into their charges’ arms. 

 

_ “We were brought here by Luna and Artemis a couple of surface hours ago.”  _ Tsuki spoke, her voice filled with cracked emotion. Tomatsu still looked visibly shaken and was whimpering in Shingo’s arms.

 

“Were you attacked?” Shingo asked, noticing both youngsters had wounds on their bodies that could have been fatal if Luna and Artemis didn't react so quickly when the attack happened. 

 

The pups nodded.  _ “It was amazing though! Both Luna and Artemis transformed into adults and the scary men ran away. They were training us with Patrols.”  _ Tomatsu managed to speak, he wanted to be excited but the men scared the wits out if him. He looked at Tsuki, who looked visibly less traumatized than he was feeling. 

 

Luna and Artemis appeared in human form visibly angry. 

 

“What the hell happened?” Mamoru asked. 

 

Setsuna took one look at Luna and Artemis and immediately figured out what happened.

 

She moved away from Haruki and placed her hands on Hotaru’s shoulders. “The first of your prophecies have come to pass Hotaru. Who was it?” she asked Luna and Artemis. 

 

They both looked at each other with doubts in their eyes and both visibly swallowed. “Two previous Saturn court members. They just came out of nowhere, saying it was the pups’ faults that Silver Millennium ended. They were only just born, so I don't know how they got that idea. We had to remove their links to Saturn. They would have been a problem in the future if we had not.” 

 

Hotaru looked visibly upset. “Two of my people?” Luna nodded sympathetically and Hotaru squeezed Tsuki in her arms. The pup yelped and Hotaru started apologizing profusely. 

 

“Put them on the ground. We can heal them,” Mamoru commanded genly.

 

Hotaru’s eyes lit up with hope. “Are you sure? It won't be any issue will it?” 

 

Usagi and Mamoru nodded. “It will be fine Hotaru,” Usagi smiled as she spoke. 

 

Shingo and Hotaru placed the young pups in between Usagi and Mamoru and they placed themselves so the four of them created a circle of protection while the others stood around them even though they were in the safety of Elysion. 

 

Usagi and Mamoru closed their eyes and focused on healing the two young pups. A wave of gold and silver light enveloped them and soon the wounds were healed. Usagi and Mamoru looked barely exhausted. Elysion really lightened the burden of power on them. 

 

Tsuki and Tomatsu jumped up pain-free and were thanking the prince and princess profusely. They said it was no problem and the pups ran into the fields to play with the younger children. 

 

Yume reappeared for the last time with Senator Hino. “Papa,” Rei managed to choke out. The Senator’s eyes widened and he ran and embraced his only living child. 

 

“The Ceremony must begin,” Maboroshi spoke softly, not really wanting to break up the reunion. 

 

Rei separated from her father and squeezed his hand as the Senator eyed Jadeite with weary eyes the younger man bowed out of respect and Katsuo blinked. He was not expecting that. 

 

“The ceremony is simple. I need you all to concentrate on your hearts,” Yume said. 

 

Zita, Tomatsu and Tsuki ran back to the group as they needed to be involved as well. 

 

Tsuki and Tomatsu closed their eyes and soon enough two young children, appearing to be  around ten years old took their place. The group gasped they were stunning creatures in both Human and Wolf form. 

 

The children blushed, took Zita’s hand, and placed themselves in between Hotaru and Shingo. 

 

They all closed their eyes and concentrated on their hearts. 

 

Yume, Maboroshi, Wala and Àine watched with intent as the large group brought their hands to to their hearts. 

 

They moved one step closer together and held the crystals towards the center of the circle. Each opened themselves through their planetary power, and Usagi, going mostly on instinct, reached out to them. She waited for each person to shift their will to her own, knowing the protection would not work if it wasn't done willingly.   
  
She took the powers of each into herself and began to weave the threads of light together before sinking it into each person, weaving a connection to each soul in the group. She wrapped the threads several times around her own soul then linked the women to it strongly, then the men, including Mamoru. Next she wrapped the light around Mamoru's and added the men and then the women, including herself this time, to his soul. They were the strongest and therefore were adding another layer of protection in this way. She connected the threads of light through each crystal and then into the two felines, the two birds, and the two canines to protect them, then back through each person in the group.   
  
Usagi continued to weave, now adding their crystals, which they pulled out and held to the center. She pulled back to herself and added each new person to her soul, then to Mamoru's. She threaded the weave through all of them again, adding first the Outer Senshi, She bonded them together, then repeated the process with the Inner Senshi and then the Shitennou. The last two, one her cousin, and linked to their planet's sun, and the younger who had been her brother in both lifetimes and then worked the light through every person in turn before pulling it back to herself adding more and more strands that sunk deep into them.

 

When she had linked the warriors to herself and Mamoru she focused on the ‘non’ warriors and focused her power once more. She felt the warriors shift and her family and friends surround her, again she wove the Gold and Silver threads through them and then to each other and back to herself and Mamoru before expanding it to the warriors so none could be turned without all being turned at the same time. 

 

By the time they were done the maidens had bought out food and drink for all of them. Usagi fell to the ground exhausted she hadn’t felt this exhausted in such a long time. She knew she needed to rest. Mamoru hovered over her protectively. 

 

“Eat, rest. Days will pass here but on Earth it will be just hours.” Yume smiled

 

Usagi nodded gratefully not forgetting that time flowed differently here. 

 

Shingo hugged Hotaru. “How do you feel?” he asked, concerned.  

 

“Much better and safer,” she replied kissing him. Hope filled her.  

 

Zita made a gagging noise. Shingo and Hotaru pulled away from each other and panicked but Zita fell to the ground in peals of happy, childish laughter. 

 

**Unknown location**

 

A bright fire blazed, sky blue eyes looked into it with fear setting in, shrine robes feeling constricting. Shifting slightly did no good. 

 

“Please save me from the monsters,” came a whispered plea. 

 


	3. Gem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo it’s only been 5 days since the last update, I think I’m finally over writers block this chapter is a little dark please read, review and bookmark.
> 
> Thank to my beta and best friend sailorsilverladybug for going over this

**Chapter 3**

 

**Unknown location**

 

“Takeo-kun,” called a feminine voice the young child recognised, although it was highly distressed and several octaves higher than normal. 

 

He turned around, pale as a ghost. She hadn’t perished like the others protecting him as he had first thought. Gratitude swelled in him and he sent a silent prayer of thanks to the kami.

 

“Adhara-Sama,” he managed to choke out and ran into the woman’s body, hugging with all of his strength. 

 

“It’s okay Takeo-kun,” she said, stroking his blonde hair. 

 

“I’m scared,” he whispered, sky blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears. 

 

“So am I, but we have somewhere else we have to go. I am going to contact a shrine in Tokyo. They are looking for help. If I get accepted we will be out of here soon,” she gently assured him. Holding back her own tears, she lifted him up and gave him a tremulous smile.  “Now let’s get you in the bath and then to bed.” She spoke gently, brushing his hair back from his sweaty forehead. 

 

“Adhara-sama?” his scruffy blonde hair fell back, again covering his face. It was soot coloured from the fire and sweaty from fear and exhertion. 

 

“Until we are safe, c-can we stay in the same room?” His voice a virtual whisper. 

 

“Sure. We will put our futons together so you can crawl to me if you get scared.” She smiled gently. 

 

Takeo smiled his first real smile in what felt like years. He was grateful Adhara-sama had survived. At least they could try and protect each other. He knew she would be there for him, though there was a longing in his heart for something he could not explain. 

 

When Takeo was bathed and ready for bed, he carried his bedding and Adhara picked up his futon and tatami mat and carried them across the long hallway to her quarters and placed them next to her futon. 

 

“I’m just going to get cleaned up and I will be back okay?” Adhara asked. 

 

Takeo nodded. Adhara left the room, but Takeo only gave her a minute before he followed, to nervous to be on his own. 

 

Adhara looked at her reflection in the mirror. Tomorrow they would be going to Tokyo and he would soon be with his new family. She didn’t know what to feel. The little boy had grown on her the last few years, but she knew now where he belonged, and with whom.

 

She saw Takeo peeking around the door and smiled. “Come on Takeo-kun time to sleep.” 

 

He nodded and took her hand. Adhara laid him on his futon and kissed his forehead, then laid next to him. He dropped off pretty quickly, but soon his arms were reaching out and he wrapped his hand in her hair, and finally settled down. 

 

“I can take him off your hands. He must be driving you insane.” The chilling voice, coming from nowhere and everywhere at once, made her shiver but she set her back straight. 

 

“He’s a wonderful child. He will not go with you,” she hissed, determined to protect him at all costs. 

 

“Oh, but I always get what I want,” the voice spoke maliciously.

 

**“NO!”**  The whole room shook with the force of the cry. A red flash broke the darkness and a little girl in a sailor suit appeared. 

 

Takeo awoke, his chest felt much lighter at her presence, though he was frightened. He couldn’t see much in the dark, but there was still a malicious presence, and the girl brought hope. 

 

“Please you both must come with me now,” the youngster urged desperately. 

 

They nodded and soon felt pressure cover them and saw a momentary blackness. It was frightening, but quick. And then they landed in a forest of Cherry blossoms. 

 

“This way,” she said running ahead. Adhara picked Takeo up and followed. This little girl was faster than any other child she had met, but she managed to keep up with her, precious burden still held tight in her arms. 

 

They arrived at a door and the sailor banged on it desperately. Adhara’s eyes widened at who answered the door. It was only Takeo’s future adoptive mother, which he of course didn’t know yet. She hadn’t told him of her vision. 

 

“Please, they are after Takeo,” she said desperately. The woman with black hair let them in. 

 

“Usa! Mamo!” she called out. 

 

The two others came running and their eyes widened at the little girl. “She can’t be.” Usagi gasped. 

 

“Please, I’m Sailor Ladybug now, but I am your 4th child, Chiba Tentomushi. Takeo is my soulmate please protect him.” And the youngster fainted in Mamorus arms.

 

Instinct told him this only happened because the young child asleep in the woman’s arms was her soulmate and it wasn’t quite time yet for her to attempt teleportation on her own.

 

They went to the living room and Usagi and Mamoru focused on their crystals and placed protection over the two youngsters and the woman, the links sinking deep into the rest of the warriors still sleeping in their beds. None stirred at the gentle intrusion. 

 

“He’s yours and Jadeite’s” Usagi whispered, looking at Rei, who’s eyes widened. 

 

“We will talk in the morning, right now both me and Takeo have had a very traumatic night and just need some sleep,” Adhara said, looking between them.

 

**Unknown location**

 

Agate lost it. He was tracking the ladybug step by step and then suddenly both her and that useless boy disappeared from his mental radar, as well as that damn woman who refused to die.

 

**_“Agate, come to me.”_ ** He was being summoned. 

 

**Unknown location deep in cavernous areas**

 

“You had one job brother, to catch the Ladybug, and you failed me. I think another spell in eternal sleep will do you good,” Rubeus grinned maliciously as he spoke. 

 

“Please brother,” Agate tried to plead his case. His brother only snarled. He wasn’t having it.

 

“Guards take him to the chambers,” Rubeus ordered once Agate was in the glass coffin. The two Youmma bowed and disappeared with Agate 

 

“Angharad!” he summoned, and the young woman appeared in front of him. 

 

“Did you find your target? I tracked every one of your moves. You can’t hide from me. So don’t lie.” 

 

The young woman felt bile rise up her throat. “No, your highness,” she replied 

 

“Good. Now take me to your chambers; you will do what I wish tonight. Otherwise it’s eternal sleep for you,” he sneered. 

 

Angharad bowed and he followed her to her chambers. As soon as she was inside the door slammed into Rubeus’ face and he began banging on the door in rage and sprouting various expletives filled with hate. 

 

Angharad laid down on her bed and stared at the door in confusion. ‘How did that happen?’ she wondered. She ignited a small amount of power in her palm and in the dark smoke there were several dots of yellow, purple and silver sparks before they quickly faded.

 

She could still hear Rubeus banging on her door in rage but she just turned her head, closed her eyes, and dreamt of a woman who didn’t scare her or make her feel ill. 

 

“Mama” she muttered in her sleep. 

 

**Back at the house**

 

Hotaru woke up with a start, but relaxed when she felt Shingo kiss her neck. She sighed and relaxed into him. 

 

“Hey, it’s okay.” He whispered. He moved to kiss various points on her body. Hotaru moved with him and met him with gentle smiles and sweet kisses in return. 

 

“I need you” she murmured, taking his shirt off and revealing his sculpted body 

 

Shingo grinned like a shark, now he was glad Zita wanted to stay with Ikuko tonight with Kenji away on business. 

 

**In another room**

 

Usagi stared at the seven precious stones in front of her. The circle wasn’t complete. She lifted them and they were warm. It was obvious there were souls in them, but was she ready to forgive them? After all they kidnapped her Senshi, and their leader kidnapped and attempted to sexually assault her. He did succeed in some attempt by forcing her to kiss him. But was it truly them? 

 

She shook Mamoru awake. “Mamo-chan,” she whispered. 

 

Mamoru awoke quickly to his Soul-Bonded’s call. “Are you okay?” he asked.

 

“I’m not sure. Rubeus was a part,” she pointed to the stones, “of this family.” 

 

Mamoru’s eyes hardened. “He almost raped you Usa,” he spat out the words, still angry even after all the time that had passed. Her tears still haunted him.  

 

Usagi shook her head. “I know Mamo-chan, but remember what you were like when you were under Matalia and Beryl’s thrall for all those weeks. For the Shitennou, it was two or three years. Imagine how it was for them being under Wiseman for over five years.” 

 

Mamoru swallowed painfully. “You were always the one with the best heart. It’s up to you Usagi, I’m willing to save them if you are.” 

 

Usagi nodded with resolute eyes. They transformed into their Royal forms and focused their crystals on the gems. 

 

“Black moon clan I forgive you please aid us in saving the one that completes you.” Usagi and Mamoru whispered the words together.

 

Soon the seven crystals were glowing and began to change into humans. 

 

When the seven former slaves opened their eyes, they were shocked at who was in front of them. They knelt, awaiting the death blow, but it didn’t come. 

 

“Your Majesties! Please forgive our wrongdoings and please help save him. He’s not even Beryls brother. I don’t know why he thinks that.” Dimande spoke first, his words coming rapidly.

 

“We will.” Mamoru promised.

 

**30th century**

 

A young boy with emerald eyes like his mom and white hair like his dad stared up at his parents and their distraught friends who held heavy grief on their shoulders like a cloak.

 

“Phenakite, our younger selves have been brought back to life by the younger version of her highness. It is time. You must now go back to the twenty-first century and go to save her and Rubeus.” 

 

Phenakite nodded, his throat too tight to speak. Pluto entered the room and he took her hand followed her to the time gate.

 

“Do you think it will work?” Hotaru asked her husband. 

 

“Yes I do.” Shingo replied, kissing her forehead. 

 

“We must get back to Saturn now. Our reinforcements will be arriving soon, so we will need to take it out of stasis.” Hotaru said, and the pair disappeared.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Open hearts call

 

**Thank you to beta who wrote the letters**

**Chapter 4.**

 

Phenakite wandered through the park, which in his time was hundreds of years old. Everything looked so different.

 

He looked around, hoping to find a familiar face. He had to do a double take when he saw the small child squealing happily on the swing being pushed by what he assumed to be the younger versions of Auntie ‘Ru and Uncle ‘Go

 

“Z” he managed to croak out 

 

The little girl looked across the park and jumped off the swing and ran across to him. 

 

“Phekite!” She squealed happily.

 

She ran over to him and put her arms around his midsection and squeezed tightly. 

 

“Are you here to help momma and poppa save ‘Hara onee-chan ?” She asked 

 

Phenakite winced; even hearing her name hurt.

 

He managed to nod just as Hotaru and Shingo approached them 

 

Hotaru bent down to his height and moved his messy hair out of his face. “Are you okay Zita?” she asked looking back to her future child. 

 

“Yes Momma, this is Phekite. He’s mostly mute but might talk sometime.” She said taking his hand.

 

Shingo felt that fatherly pang inside of him. Surely this wasn’t his child’s soulmate? He had only just got her?

 

Zita smiled as if reading her dad’s thoughts and shook her head. 

 

“Future Momma and Papa says Phekite and ‘Hara onee-chan are d- d-.”

 

“Destined?” Hotaru asked.

 

“Mm hmm like you and papa,” Zita grinned. 

 

The pair blushed.

 

“Phenakite” he said softly. 

 

The youngster stuck her tongue out. That’s what I said” 

 

“They so remind me of Usagi and Mamoru in the early days” Shingo said softly. 

 

There was a flash of light “Phenakite-chan” it was a woman’s voice.

 

The youngsters eyes widened, he ran over to the woman and hugged her.

 

“You forgot this.” The woman said gently passing him a piece of white cloth which looked to have a small teddy on it. 

 

The older two shifted uncomfortably seeing Esmeraude so motherly when she was a mere stone not even twelve hours ago was a little overwhelming. 

 

Phenakite signed ‘can I come home yet?’ 

 

The woman shook her head and signed ‘No, you have a job here, you must help to save your soulmate and Rubeus, we love you lots, but only you, Saturn, Blue moon knight, Endymion and Serenity can save Angharad. It will be a battle but we are already so proud of you.’ Esmeraude smiled. 

 

Phenakite nodded with tears in his eyes and signed ‘I love you’ he said 

 

The woman smiled and signed back the same. Then as quick as she arrived she was gone. 

 

Phenakite walked back to Hotaru, Shingo and Zita with unshed tears in his eyes 

 

“Now I know why we’ve been learning Japanese sign language,” Shingo muttered. 

 

They now all knew the basics of Japanese sign language thanks to Setsuna and Michiru even though they never learnt the reason why until today.

 

Phenakite took Hotaru's hand, wiped away his unshed tears and Shingo lifted him up and the youngster quickly fell to sleep. 

 

Hotaru picked up Zita who was quickly asleep in her future mothers arms. 

 

The two looked down at the young children and smiled. 

 

They teleported to the house and put Phenakite in their bed and Zita in hers the two didn’t stir much. 

 

Shingo pulled Hotaru into his arms “do you believe we will save her?” She asked Shingo could only nod he wanted his daughter saved. He remembered the horrible memories Mamoru, the Shitennou and Chibiusa went through. He imagined it was going to be ten times worse for Angharad if she was anything like her mother.

 

**In the main seating room**

 

The group were openly gaping at the young children in front of them 

 

“But I thought Usagi-chan would only have one daughter Chibiusa-chan?” Haruka asked.

 

“Queens of the moon didn’t marry royalty of earth,” Setsuna reminded them. 

 

Chibiusa blushed “I may have not accidentally changed the timeline when I was younger.

 

She was side eyed as if to say carry on. Setsuna just smiled wistfully and drank her tea 

 

“When I went back to crystal Tokyo after Nemesis was defeated. I was surprised to find I was not an only child anymore.” She walked away and called on Luna P.

 

“You may want to clear a space” Setsuna grinned 

 

A few seconds later four other children appeared who looked like Usagi and Mamoru. Tentomushi ran over and hugged them.

 

“These are my siblings, first we have Chibi-Mamo he is my twin brother. Then next is Motoki he’s three years younger than me and Mamo, then we have Naru she’s just turned ten, then we have Kousagi who is eight then Tentomushi who’s seven not to mention the twins mommy is expecting.” 

 

There was two gentle thuds, the group turned around Usagi and Mamoru had fallen unconscious and were in each other’s arms. 

 

“Well they’re going to be out a while ‘Toki take Kousa and Naru back. Mom will kill me if I keep you ALL to long.  Chibi-Mamo and Tentomushi will be coming back with me” Chibiusa smiled. 

 

Motoki nodded and disappeared with two of the younger girls. 

 

Takeo was relieved that Tentomushi wasn’t going back with them. He wanted to know why his chest felt better when she was close. 

 

Grandpa Hino spoke up “we need to go to the courthouse and marry Rei and Jed, I know it’s fast but I’ve a feeling it must be done today.” 

 

Adhara blinked, that wasn’t what she was expecting. She looked over at Grandpa Hino who smiled and nodded he knew. 

 

They all teleported to the courthouse in their formal wear. A short ceremony later the two were married and they teleported back to the house.

 

“Rei-san, Jadeite-San” the two looked at her, “a couple of years ago a little boy appeared at our little shrine scared and very nervous. I know he looks a little like you Jadeite-san but biologically he’s not yours. I’m led to believe he is not even from this System.” She spoke gently looking at Takeo who nodded.

 

“A few nights ago before our village and half of the shrine grounds went up in flames the Kami blessed me with a vision. Takeo belongs with you if you are willing to adopt him.” Takeo’s eyes widened and he shook his head. 

 

Adhara put a hand on his arm “I’m going to be staying with Rei’s Grandpa Takeo-kun I won’t be far I promise but Rei and Jadeite will look after you and Haruki, Shingo and the Shitennou will help you to hone your special abilities.” 

 

Takeo swallowed and nodded. He approached Rei and Jadeite who welcomed him into their arms and he settled into them it felt right. 

 

“I think this is for you” Takeo whispered taking a blue box out of his subspace pocket. 

 

Rei nodded and took the box from him she opened it carefully and noticed the jewellery and gold and the two pieces of parchment she took the first one which was the same colour as the box 

 

_ Dearest Son, _

 

_ On the day you read this you will have gained a new family. We are so happy that you have found them, and we wish all of you the best. We will miss you terribly, but your only hope of safety was to send you to them. We won't last much beyond the moment your pod leaves our solar system. We love you very much. We always have and we always will. We don't want you to ever wonder. We did not want to send you away. It was your only hope. You are the best thing that ever happened to us, and sending you away tears us apart. Never doubt our love for you. _

 

_ Take care of Rei-Mama and Jadeite-Papa. They will love and protect you, but in turn you must love and protect them. And be nice to your sister and brother when they come. _

 

_ You will always be in our hearts Takeo. _

_ We love you so much. _

_ Mother and Father. _

 

A second piece of parchment was behind the first, which Rei handed carefully to Takeo, who had tears streaming down his face. She snuggled him tightly for a moment before beginning to read. Jadeite and Grandfather Hino listened quietly.

 

_ Hello Rei and Jadeite, _

 

_ If my visions are correct you two were married today, so I want to give you my congratulations. I also want to offer my thanks. You have accepted our son into your hearts and taken him as your own. It feels almost as though I already know you. My wife would say it's unfair of me to have peeked so much, but when it involves one's child... lets just say I wanted to know he would be safe. I am giving him into your care. You have a similar power, and Jadeite has the patience to teach him with you. Let him laugh with the boy, it would make this father's heart happy. _

 

_ I have a couple of warnings for you. The first is to keep Zita-Kurai away from her sister at all costs until she is saved. This most important. Galaxia will come back! She is the one you must be most watchful of. She has destroyed our solar system. Be prepared for that day. I cannot tell you more. You must discover these things for yourselves. _

 

_ You will have other battles, things I cannot mention here because they would change the course of your history, and that would not be advisable. It is a dangerous thing to meddle with the future. _

 

_ Please remind Takeo that we love him. I am so grateful that he has both of you as mother and father now. Do not be sad when he calls you Mama and Papa. It is as it should be. And on his wedding day, please give him the box. The ladybug pendant is for his wife. You have our gratitude. _

 

_ Faithfully yours, _

_ Myung Kaneko _

  
  


Rei felt wetness upon her cheeks and realised she was weeping. Jadeite and Takeo hugged her tightly.

 

“Are they dead?” Takeo asked 

 

Rei nodded not being able to comprehend a sentence at the moment 

 

“Then do you mind if I call you Mama and Jadeite Papa?” He asked in a small voice

 

She shook her head “No, of course not” she gave a tremulous smile and Takeo hugged her again.

 

Minako observed Tentomushi trying not to openly stare at the little boy who had become Rei and Jadeite’s son. 

 

There was a line connecting them it was barely there and it could easily break if it was attacked.

 

Tentomushi caught Minako staring at her and grinned mouthing ‘I already know.’ 

 

**In Hotaru and Shingo’s room**

 

Shingo and Hotaru were sat on the loveseat watching the two youngsters sleep when they noticed Phenakite had gone extremely pale and he was wrestling with the blankets. Hotaru and Shingo rushes over to him and tried to settle him down. 

 

There was a shattering scream and the boy suddenly went still 

 

**“Usagi!!!!!”** Hotaru screamed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers so here’s another chapter I know I’m bad for leaving a cliffhanger but please read, comment, subscribe, kudos anything to help make this writer happy 
> 
> So I’m introducing another OC in this Chapter Veronica (Ronnie) Hartman she’s another one of sailorsilverladybugs creations she is amazing and I love her not just the character either 
> 
> Anyway enough ramblings here’s the chapter 
> 
> Unbetaed so forgive me for any mistakes

**Chapter 5**

 

Usagi quickly awoke to Hotaru's screaming and rushed up the stairs. 

 

“Hotaru-chan?” she whispered. The younger woman was inconsolable in Shingos arms. 

 

She noticed the still, very pale child in the bed. 

 

“W Who is he?” She managed to ask. 

 

“Phekite!” Zita screamed and ran to the bed as fast as her little legs would carry her. 

 

“No,you pwomised that you were here to save Hara” Zita said shaking the older boy.

 

“Aunt Usa. Please save him.” The little girl begged tears streaming down her face. She was embraced by Hotaru and the family held each other tightly and were praying 

 

Usagi nodded, she moved the covers off the boys small body and took him into her arms. Usagi choked on a sob, he was clammy and he was losing the will to live. She stripped his clothes so he was just in a vest and shorts to try and combat the clamminess of the child as Mamoru had taught her.

 

“Don’t you dare little one” she whispered and she began to glow an intense silver light so much so it blinded the other 3 in the room.

 

She was whispering ancient words both familiar and unfamiliar to the older twos ears the boys eyes opened after 5 minutes. 

 

“My angel” He whispered tears of gratitude and sorrow rolled down his cheeks.

 

“I promise we will save her somehow.” Usagi whispered moving his hair away from his forehead. She gasped when she noticed the pale green Crescent moon marking in the center of his head. 

 

She smiled “Zita, poppet will you get Dimande and Esmeraude. But don’t tell them why.” She gave a secretive smile that Zita knew all to well and she jumped out of her parents arms and nodded 

 

She was back a few minutes later with Dimande and Esmeraude. Zita settled in Esmeraudes arms, Dimande still looked haunted the nightmares still plagued him. He was also visibly shaking. 

 

“Dimande, Esmeraude meet your first born son.” The twos eyes widened and they both gingerly approached the exhausted boy. 

 

“Why is he in his underwear?” Esmeraude asked

 

“He had a fever and was barely alive he is safe now though” Hotaru spoke 

 

“Why hasn’t he spoke?” Dimande managed to ask.

 

“He’s mostly mute” Shingo said. 

 

“But he has the voice of a angel” Zita said 

 

The adults looked at her and she shrugged and sat back on Shingo’s knee.

 

Usagi felt it then. There was a disturbance close but it wasn’t the slimy miasma of a youmma but something wasn’t right at the crown. 

 

“Hotaru, Shingo this is your job. You know where we are if you need back up.” Hotaru and Shingo nodded this would be there first job alone.

 

“Mommy?” Zita said and the two transformed. 

 

Saturn kissed Zita on the forehead “we will be back” She smiled reassuringly.

The two ran out of the room and into the Adjoining door to the crown 

 

They heard commotions downstairs and Saturn’s eyes widened when she was grabbed from behind. Knowing Shingo was right in front of her she slammed her assailant to the ground. 

 

The assailant groaned “Motoki-san” she questioned 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise it was you and it was pitch black. Listen there’s a young girl maybe a little older than you scared for her life, I’ve managed to hide her in the back room but her maniac of an ex is destroying the family business trying to find her and I don’t know what to do.” Motoki said as Saturn and Blue Moon Knight helped him up healing him as they did 

 

“First call the police.” Blue moon knight directed 

 

Motoki nodded 

 

“What’s the girls name?” Saturn whispered.

 

“I don’t know, she didn’t tell me. I just followed my gut instinct and got her to safety.” 

 

“You did the right thing ‘Toki” Blue moon knight encouraged.

 

**“RONNIE COME BACK HERE NOW, YOU ARE MINE AND I'M JUST GETTING STARTED”**

 

The voice boomed making the 3 jump. “I will go to Ronnie” Saturn whispered and ran away quietly 

 

She could hear the quiet sobbing just down the hall, she knocked and Ronnie unlocked the door.

 

The young woman’s eyes widened and she pulled Saturn in “You’re a senshi” she looked at the Silence Glaive and swallowed hard “but I’ve never seen you with the others?” 

 

Purple eyes showed guilt “I’m pretty new, somehow the path that would have originally led to our meeting thanks to my princess diverged completely.” 

 

“You knew we were going to meet?” Ronnie asked. 

 

“Fate has a habit of drawing us together in our previous life we were pretty close until stuff happened but it’s best for my princess to explain.” Saturn said 

 

Ronnie nodded in understanding. Brief flashes of cages filling her mind and vivid red hair then blood. 

 

Tears fell down her cheeks though she didn’t understand why. 

 

A white hot feeling filled her chest and she noticed Saturn’s eyes widen in shock. 

 

She felt herself lift off the ground and tree trunk brown ribbons burst painlessly out of her chest as a white Fuku and skirt replaced her Raggy T-shirt and trousers. 

 

Her bruises healing as she continued to transform her eyes widened as memories filled her mind. 

 

She finished transforming and knelt to the ground and sobbed “oh Rubeus you poor fool” 

  
  
  
  
  



	6. Conflicting feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular disclaimer- I don’t own sailor moon and friends, I just like playing with the characters. The OCs are a creative collaboration between me and another writer so if you want to borrow them ask first 
> 
>  
> 
> Welcome to another chapter sorry it’s a little shorter than the last update I promise I will make it up to you in the coming chapters. Please comment, subscribe, Kudos whatever make this writer happy

**Chapter 6**

 

**Negaverse**

 

Rubeus paced he didn’t like this new feeling someone belonged with him, This someone was in trouble and he didn’t like it at all.

 

He was desperate to find whoever it was but couldn’t leave the throne room. He knew that one of the subordinates would take the opportunity to seize the throne and he would be killed on sight if he returned to the Negaverse.

 

He wanted to sleep, but his mind was warring all the time. Sleep deprived and getting agitated with this new feeling he sat on his throne and ordered a servant to get him alcohol.

 

When the servant bought him his wine, he vanquished him into nothingness, yes he did like having this power.

 

**Meanwhile back at the house**

 

“Officer Sato, officer Takahashi?” Usagi said surprised when answering the door.

 

“We remember.” Was all Sato said and Usagi ushered them both in.

 

**Back at the crown**

 

Sailor Pegasia stood tall from her tears and smiled “We will save him right?” She spoke turning to Saturn 

 

Saturn who was fighting back tears after helping Ronnie regain her memories caused her memories to surge as well nodded “I couldn’t stop my princess if I tried.” She replied. 

 

**“Ronnie!”** The ferocity of her ex lovers voice scared her but this was the last time she was going to be treat like dirt from a simpleton like him or ever. Saturn would be right behind her and would be for the rest of their lives. 

 

The two ran downstairs and found this man being restrained by Blue Moon Knight and Motoki was on the floor being treated by Mercury and Reika.

 

Saturn swiftly put her Glaive to his neck she wouldn’t kill him as she knew using her Senshi power on a human would not please Usagi even if he was a twisted monster. 

 

The man looked confused but the low level evil all humans carry was amplified. Hotaru practically gagged 

 

“Where’s my girl?” He sneered.

 

“Dead to you” Sailor Pegasia replied 

 

“Mercury, will you go and get Kunzite” Saturn said so calm that the vile man swallowed nervously.

 

Mercury nodded lifting her eyes from her computer and gently smiled. 

 

The water sailor ran out of the crown and went into the house.

 

“Kunzite” she said the silver haired man grinned like a shark. It was time for him to have some fun.

 

He felt Minako grab his hand “just don’t kill him, he is only human.” 

 

Kunzite nodded and transformed into North knight. 

 

“Shouldn’t we be going as well?” The two officers spoke memories still haunting their eyes 

 

“No need” North knight whispered. 

 

He followed Mercury dutifully they walked into the crown and Blue Moon knight Shoved the guy into North Knight who grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. The man winced and tried to arch his body from the pain. 

 

“I will be right back.” And the two disappeared into the night. 

 

Kunzite returned alone half an hour later. 

 

“Where did you take him?” Saturn asked. 

 

“I have contacts in Russian prisons.” He laughed yes he was good now but still harbored his brothers pains from years gone by 

 

**Somewhere in Russia**

 

The man looked around he was freezing and naked. When hot water was poured on him leaving red marks on his body

 

“We don’t take kindly to woman beaters” a man said in a thick Russian accent. 

 

He was shoved in a cell on his own or at least he thought he was alone. 

 

**Back in Japan**

 

“Are you okay Motoki?” Hotaru said now free from her transformation.

 

He nodded. “ A little shaken up but I’m fine” he replied. 

 

**Negaverse**

 

Rubeus held a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. The person was safe for now but who was it?

 

Angharad watched from behind a column the realisation hitting her that it wasn’t just her that this felt wrong to. 

 

A flash of red hair and a bright grin flashed in her memories “I wish, I wish I had a friend to count on.” She whispered 

 

**Elysion**

 

Wala saw the heart wish fall and grabbed it “your wish will be granted” she whispered and placed the small gem on the pedestal 

 

“Wala!” Maboroshi came rushing into the temple 

 

“No mama, look who made the wish” 

 

Maboroshi fell to her knees and studied the gem “Angharad” she whispered and tears of hope slipped down her cheeks.


	7. Safe and sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's took so long this chapter took some doing currently I don't have a beta as my beta is kind of out of action so please let me know about any mistakes and I will correct them

**Chapter 7**

 

It took a lot of coaxing from Hotaru to assure Ronnie that her ex lover was gone 

 

“You can release your transformation Ronnie, he’s gone and will never bother you again. Even if he does get out of the Russian prison alive he would be dead before he even set his sights on you, especially if we save Rubeus soon” 

 

“But, what if we can’t save him? Am I destined to be alone for the rest of my life as without him, surely I would die?” Ronnie replied with worry in her voice 

 

Hotaru shook her head “you haven’t yet completed the soulbond in this lifetime and from what I can understand from what my princess has explained you haven’t yet met.” 

 

“Not as far as I know” Ronnie replied 

 

“Now lets go we have plenty of space and Ikuko-mama will feed you till you burst” Hotaru said ending with a grin 

 

“Not literally I hope” Ronnie laughed back.

 

“Shingo, Kunzite are you going to be okay helping with the cleaning effort until Motokis family get here?” 

 

The two nodded and said it would be done 

 

Shingo and Hotaru kissed “I will see you when I get back” 

 

Hotaru nodded “stay safe” she whispered

 

“Always” he replied 

 

Ronnie and Hotaru returned to the house by the door that linked the two buildings together. 

 

Usagi and Ronnie met eyes and Usagi's eyes widened “Sailor Pegasia” she gasped 

 

Ronnie nodded “Serenity, it’s wonderful to see you again.”

 

“I wish it was in better circumstances again” Usagi replied 

 

Ronnie let a tear slip “we will save him” she said determined. 

 

“I know, I wouldn’t dream of leaving him there it’s the same for Angharad and Agate.”

 

There was a cry of anguish from Zoisite and everyone turned to him “What’s wrong Zo” Mamoru asked.

 

“There are three others in eternal slumber, including little Heliodor, oh Kami, she may be half mad by now.” 

 

“We have to strike but how?” Hotaru stressed.

 

“We will have to wait for Kunzite and Shingo to get back before we can plan anything” Minako said 

 

“Dinners ready” Ikuko called 

 

Everyone went for dinner and Ikuko watched in surprise as a new girl wouldn't leave Hotaru's side. 

 

“You’re new” Ikuko blinked 

 

“Oh, excuse me for my poor manners my names Hartman Ronnie” Ronnie said quietly 

 

“Auntie Ro!” the voice made her jump 

 

“Zita, sweetheart, you know her?” Hotaru asked 

 

The young girl nodded emphatically “yup, that's auny Ro” she replied Phenakite nodding beside her. 

 

“Two more mouths to feed?” Ikuko said sounding exasperated but Usagi saw the hearts in her eyes and grinned but it was clear that Ronnie and Phenakite looked horrified 

 

“She’s just kidding Minna” Usagi said and Ikuko nodded and hugged the two in turn 

 

“I love having special children under one roof, I can keep an eye on all of you and look after the little ones” she enthused looking at Phenakite and Zita.

 

“Wait a minute, who is Heliodor?” Setsuna asked feeling an unexplained pain in her chest and tears began to form although she didn’t know why.

 

‘She is Aunt ‘Suna and Uncle Ruki’s youngest daughter. She was taken as a baby. I was only a baby when it happened but mommy and daddy and everybody else is really sad about it. When Angharad was taken. I remember Auntie ‘Suna saying it was Heliodor all over again and ran off crying it took Uncle ‘Ruki and Auntie Usa ages to find her and calm her down” Phenakite signed tears in his eyes.

 

“I was also very little when ‘Hara onee-chan was gone” Zita said 

 

**Angharads POV**

 

Angharad held onto the little light that shone like a firefly, she wanted to be saved. But would they find her on time? 

 

She prayed they would. 

 

_ “Somebody save me.”  _

 

In a flash of blinding white light she felt the holy ground of her actual home. 

 

“Titan” she gasped knowing where she was. 

 

The yellow surface lit her up. 

 

The surface seemed to rumble underneath her feet. 

 

Three figures appeared in front of her and smiled gently. She didn’t feel afraid or scared. 

 

The three made her feel like she was home the one with the dark hair spoke “my dearest Angharad, your wish to be free will be granted.” 

 

“Mama?” She whispered.

 

The woman nodded “Your father and auntie also want you home safe.” 

 

She looked at the two people besides her and felt relief, no more fear and definitely no more torture and eternal sleep.

 

“This is the yellow eclipse star crystal, your sailor crystal” take it and become your destiny.” the one with silver hair spoke.

 

The words filled her mind “Titan crystal power, make up!” she whispered.

 

Yellow and purple ribbons surrounded her body like a cocoon for a caterpillar 

 

It felt like an eternity but in fact, it was less than a minute. 

 

“I’m good.” she whispered.

 

“Yes, this belongs to you.” the blonde male passed her a sceptre “This is the Titan moon sceptre it will come to you when you transform. He said 

 

“Arigatou” she whispered.

 

“Now go back to Earth. They will find you and you are protected from Rubeus.” the dark-haired woman spoke again 

 

Sailor Titan shuddered at the thought of being captured against her will. 

 

“You will revert to the age of five when you were captured. Don't fear your younger sister and future mate, as well as our past selves, will look after you until its safe for you to return to crystal Tokyo.

 

“Why is it not safe now” she asked the three looked to the planet below them 

 

“The war rages on. Go to the 21st century Angharad, they will be waiting.” the dark-haired woman urged. 

 

Angharad nodded “sailor teleport” she was gone in a flash of pure purple light.

 

As she travelled she felt herself get smaller and smaller and she finally stopped when she saw some familiar faces “Mama, papa” she shouted 

 

Hotaru and Shingo looked up and their eyes widened. 

 

“‘Hara onee-chan!” Zita shouted

 

She fell right into her parent's arms. Hotaru burst into tears “oh, my sweet little girl, you're home, you’re safe.” 

 

“How did you find yourself free?” Shingo asked holding back his own tears 

 

“I wanted to be free and went to Titan, mommy, daddy and neo queen Serenity from future made me sailor Titan and I was free from the nasty man” Angharad babbled tears rolling down her cheeks 

 

“You’re safe” Hotaru whispered. 


	8. Three hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> User disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon, just my OCs and shared OCs with my friend and just like playing with the characters
> 
> Sorry, I know it has been like over two weeks. Since I updated. But a 19-month-old active and clever toddler is not an easy feat. I'm normally tired after he's in bed
> 
> Anyway enough rambling. Please read and review and I will get chapter 9 out as soon as I can

 

**Chapter 8- Three hearts**

Even in sleep Angharad had tears slipping down her cheeks.

Hotaru and Shingo were watching on as their precious children slept, Zita had not let go of her sister the minute Angharad allowed her parents to put her down.

"She must be reliving her time in the dark kingdom" Shingo whispered.

"Her mind will be very fragile" Hotaru replied.

"She needs Usagis crystal" Shingo said.

As if she heard them Usagi appeared by their side along with Phenakite

Phenakite gasped when he saw her, it made his tummy feel really funny but in a good way

Usagi approached the small child and through her crystal sent waves of healing light to the youngster while Phenakite hummed to green sleeves and began to sing

"Zita wasn't wrong when she said he had the voice of an angel" Hotaru said in astonishment.

Shingo nodded just as shocked as she was

They watched in awe as Usagi no Serenity healed the little girls mind.

The little girls eyes quickly flashed open with a sparkle that they had only seen in Usagi

Hotaru and Shingo watched with bated breath as they questioned both Zita and Angharads parentage.

Both girls had shown traits that they had only seen in Usagi. Hotaru and Shingo both remembered the day that the littlest girl entered their lives and both distinctly remembered Zita saying that she was she was a creation of three hearts.

Just what had happened for them to only be able to use the crystals to successfully conceive two beautiful little girls?

**Usagi's POV**

Usagi was tired. The little girl would still have flashbacks but they wouldn't trap her like her last dream had done.

"Auntie Usa'?" Angharad had spoken so softly Usagi only just heard her speak.

"It's me sweetheart" Usagi confirmed, "Are you okay?"

The little girl shook her head and threw herself into Usagi's arms.

**Phenakite POV**

The little boy clenched his fists surely Angharad would have seen him?

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and looked up it was young mommy 'why did she go to auntie Usa' mommy, I thought she was mine?' he signed

Esmeraude bit her lip unsure how to explain what she and the others had been told about the two girls to a mute seven year old.

She bent down on her knees to his level and moved a stray white hair away from his forehead noticing Hotaru and Shingo nearby she had to choose her words wisely. They had been made to swear not to tell Hotaru, Shingo and the princess by the time guardian as telling them would only unwind the twines of destiny even if she thought it was wrong that the two were targeted being 1 of the 3 strongest couples.

"Aunt Usagi shares a bond with everyone as does Mamoru. As we share bonds through a special connection called a soul link. Even though she loves all of us there are certain members of the link that are directly linked to her."

'But, shouldn't that only be her and uncle Mamo's children?' he questioned.

Esmeraude bit her lip she was afraid of this outcome Phenakite was already showing a phenomenal understanding of the world for a child.

"At this moment in time its hard for me to explain, I know its hard to let go, but she will come to you eventually sweetheart after all I held out for dad and look where we are?" she suggested with a wry smile

Phenakite nodded. He was from the future after all.

**Back in the dark kingdom**

Rubeus roared, the little brat had escaped and could no longer feel her energy, it was like she had disappeared from sight.

"oh my pet it's not fun getting people taken from you is it" a sinister male voice whispered in his ear.

Rubeus eyes flashed with anger "How have you been awakened?" he hissed.

There was dark laughter and the mist that was there disappeared.

**End chapter 8**


End file.
